


Collection of Daisy Johnson Writings

by historynut19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Other, and like fucking from my tumbr blog lol, it's just hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historynut19/pseuds/historynut19
Summary: A collection of fics and headcanons detailing the most beautiful flower of the MCU, Daisy Johnson. Moved from Tumblr.





	Collection of Daisy Johnson Writings

**Author's Note:**

> This is all moved from my tumblr, kay? Kay.

Never Picked, Never Chosen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anon asks: Daisy Johnson Finally asking/taking you on a date after being friends for a long time would include  
A/N: Turned this into a fic so yeh~!  
~~~~~  
If you were a dog, your tail would be swishing back and forth by now.

“Come on, Y/N,” Skye says with a wide smile, her gentle hands wrapping around yours, tugging you along. “You’re going to come to the amusement park with us, right?” her lips do this cute little pout that tugs at your heartstrings, and with the insistent tugging on your arm like a child with an adult, it was hard to say no to the girl you’ve been crushing on for a while now.

You only laugh, nodding your head. “Alright alright Skye, we’re going to the amusement park.” You feel Skye’s hands leave your – almost wishing that they would return – and sign your name off on the paper you were finishing up before closing the manila colored folder with a satisfying susurrus of files and parchment. You feel your lips curl into a smile and your heart begin to beat hundreds of miles an hour. “Let’s go.”  
Skye lets out this cute little squeal from her lips. “I could kiss you if I could.”

You almost wish she did.  
~

It was a mistake for May and Coulson to allow you five off of your metaphysically leashes and allowed to roam freely around the carnival. Because honestly, you weren’t here to play games – well really you were – but damn it you were here to fucking win. Your eyes shift over to one of those balloon dart games first, and happily scream to Skye over the sound of millions of children “Let’s go win some shit!” and thus, begin to haul her over to the games section of the carnival.

“Y/N, slow down!” Skye laughs alongside you, her grip tightening on yours. “You’re gonna pull my arm off!”  
“But I’m here to fucking win!” you whine out, gesturing with a grand sweep of your arms to the game section of the colorful carnival. “I am going to win so many fucking prizes that you’ll have no idea what to do with them.”

“Other than snuggle up with them?” Skye giggles out, a sound like wind chimes and makes your cheeks flush with a pastel rouge.

You smiled, nodding your head like a little bobble head. “Yep! And then give some over to you, the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for.”

Her heart plummets deep into the pit of her stomach, but a smile replaces the brief frown that flashed across her lips. “Of course I am, Y/N. Now, let’s go win some games!”

Fifteen fair games later, you and Skye happily tote around your spoils of war, with you cackling like a maniac in pure joy. Giant teddy bears, bunnies, doggies, kitties, oh my! You have amassed such a collection that you even had to ask FitzSimmons to help carry everything around!

“Hey there’s Ward!” Fitz says, gesturing over to a shooting game as best as he could while holding a giant pink and purple bunny rabbit. So really it just looks like the bunny was just nodding in the man’s direction.

The said dark-haired SHIELD agent held a rifle in his hands, aiming expertly at each and every target, scoring bullseyes after bullseyes. However, the attendant on the other hand, looked not that impressed at all, in fact, she was merely checking out her well-manicured short nails.

The four of you waddle over to the man just as he wins himself a stuffed dog. “Hello Ward,” greets Simmons, trying her best to wave while holding up a brown teddy bear and a gaggle of cute kitty plushies. “What did you win?”

“A dog.” He answers before glancing between the four of you. “Did you guys win all that?”  
“Oh no, Y/N is the real expert here.” Skye says, her voice muffled thanks to the fur of the cute Pikachu plush she balanced on top of a pile of Pokemon plushes. “They won all of these. We’re just helping them carry them.”

You happily nod once more, almost bouncing up and down with giddy pride. “Yup and this shooting game is my next target.” Everyone begins to groan at your little pun, causing you to laugh once more. “Hold these for me, Ward,” you shove the massive stock into his arms before paying the attendant for a turn. “I like your hair.” You state, causing the woman to flush.

“Thanks. Have fun.” She says with a wink.

What you didn’t know, was that Skye was currently scowling at the woman behind your back.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help there, Y/N?” Ward questions, setting down his pile of prizes for a half second. “You have a desk job,” rifle in hand, you almost wanted to ‘accidently’ swing it around and hit him. “Let me help, I am better at this you know.”

You roll your eyes and huff, turning to him with the rifle positioned over your shoulder, not even bothering to look at each target the muzzle was aiming for. “What because you’re a straight white man?” sounds of muffled giggles around you begin to resounded in the air, from in front and even behind you. You only smile and say once more, “No thanks, I got this.”

BANG

Your finger had pulled the trigger and right in the bullseyes did the target make its marks. Everyone begins to gape at you, while you only shift the rifle to the left a bit more and fire.

Yet again a bullseye.

You hit every single target while keeping eye contact with Ward, the most shit-eating grin blooming across your face. When you had won yet another prize, you happily hand the rifle back to the flabbergasted woman only to receive a little piece of parchment alongside your new stuffed animal.

A series of numbers.

You glance up, flushing bright red as the saucy woman winks. “Call me anytime, Y/N.” and with a blown kiss and a wave of goodbye, she goes off to serve the next customer in line.

You turn back to the others, still reeling from the experience. “So uh…I guess I got a date?”

Skye didn’t know whether to be sad, upset, happy, or turned on…but really, the biggest emotion she felt was…regret.  
~  
“You look….wow.” Skye stares at you, dressed to the nines and on your way out on a date with Riley. She almost wished that she was the only who asked you out first. Damn it, why was she always too late?

You only laugh, hugging your best friend tightly. Maybe…maybe this will help you get over her. She didn’t seem like she was into you especially when Ward was around. God, the thought of them getting together made you want to hurl. “Thanks Skye, if it wasn’t for your help, I’d still look like a disaster.  
“Y/N, you never look like a disaster, you know that.” She states back, holding back each tear that was welling up within her eyes. “Come on, your date should be here soon.” She glances up at the clock on your apartment wall, anything to not look at your visage and crumble into a pile of tears and sobs.

The doorbell rings and you run over to greet Riley and with that, you say a goodbye to Skye who stands there, watching your fading form with tears in her eyes.

Yet again she wasn’t picked. Yet again she wasn’t chosen.

Yet again, she was alone.


End file.
